fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delilah Gardner
|image = |kanji = デリラ園芸家 |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = January 21st |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Female |height = 5'11 | weight = 111lbs | eyes = Blue (Contacts) Brown (Original) | hair = Black (Dyed) Brown (Formerly) | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = |occupation = Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic = |alias = Nature's Mistress }} . What I do is of no concern to you. And unless you want to die, I advise you to get out of my way.|An annoyed }} (デリラ園芸家; Gādonā Derira; literally meaning Seductive Gardener), typically referred to as Nature's Vengeance (自然の復讐, Shizen no Fukushū) or Nature's Mistress (自然のミストレス, Shizen no Misutoresu) was a wandering and independent with former ties to the now deceased White Horizon Guild. She now wanders the land of in search of the murderers responsible for the unwarranted deaths of her comrades and a mysterious Lost Magic reputed to find them. Delilah was known to bear an intense animosity and hatred towards Kei Yume, the reason left unsaid. Delilah was one of the central protagonists of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution, serving as a Mercenary-for-Hire to make ends meet as she continued her search and was considered to be Another Poetic Spartan's Main Character in their works. Appearance Currently, Delilah had the appearance of a young woman nearing her mid-twenties. She was of average height and was quite slim, a fact people regularly noted when within her presence, much to her apparent chagrin. Delilah had long-cut, flowing midnight black hair that reached barely past her shoulders, with two bangs that framed her untarnished face. She also wore a four-petaled accessory on the left side of her hair, kept aloft by an inexpensive pin. She had soft, light violet eyes that always seemed to have a sad and gloomy tint to it, as if it longed for something far away. However, the woman's gaze always seemed to mysteriously captivate the eyes of others, as men always attempted to hit on her, much to Delilah's annoyance. Delilah had very pale skin, even though she spent countless hours in the glaring sun during her travels, yet remained unaffected by rays. She was known to have a somewhat flat chest, which paled in comparison to and . But as the years passed, there seemed to be a noticeable increase in her bust size. Delilah's most commonly worn attire was a loose fitting, predominately black two-piece dress with light brown frills near the ends and the sides adjacent to her waist while she wore a simple black coat with fuzzy collar over her clothing. As for accessories, Delilah wore a simple brown leather belt tied around her waist and a long, silky scarf that slightly hung away from her neck. She also had a light brown beret on her head, adorned with a multi-layered pinkish flower, much like her four-petaled accessory. Delilah wore long white and alluring stockings with brown boots made by her father, completing her outfit. Oftentimes, Delilah wore slight variations of her clothing, usually white or blue. During her time with the White Horizon Guild, Delilah's attire was drastically different to say the least. As a child, Delilah's clothing was far more lighter and slightly a bit upbeat, being of purple coloring. She was also more paler than she was now and had worn an onyx bracelet that always glistened in the sunlight. Her hairstyle was relatively the same in essence, as she still had the four-petaled accessory. The only difference was that it was cut extremely short, noted to be quite similar to a bowl cut. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Daggers (たんとう, Tantou): One of the few items Delilah kept on her body for use in unfavorable situations. She regularly used it in situations where the Mage was unable to fully utilize her Magic and had to rely on other means to fight. While Delilah was somewhat lacking in combat, she was significantly better in throwing them with great accuracy. Delilah kept a number of them around her body, rumoured to be around forty-nine places. The daggers were specially made to order and could be easily augmented to bear several magic effects. They were finely crafted and even bore the potential to withstand other magical blades, albeit for a short duration. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Basic Swordmanship Specialist: Delilah possessed several short daggers placed around her body meant to act as a form of self-defense. However, her knowledge in the field was quite basic and lackluster, as she hardly practiced and only used it when it served her benefit such as surprise attacks. Delilah's usage was primarily focused on blocks and feints, with some skill in precision cuts and direct attacks. However, she used her strength to easily deflect most attacks with little effort. In most engagements, Delilah primarily relied on her Plant Magic and Hand-to-Hand knowledge over her weak Swordsmanship. Ironically, the woman was better skilled at throwing the daggers at her opponent, using magic to help better the accuracy of the throws. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her slender stature and the fact she was regularly left defenseless, Delilah was forced to learn and rely on hand-to-hand combat to defend herself when magic was no longer viable to cast. She proved herself to be quite a capable hand-to-hand combatant, using flexibility and tight movements to defeat opponents. Her style was self-described as refined and artistic, as if she was dancing to a well-played concerto. She had the tendency to be passive and conservative, patiently waiting for the right time to strike. Delilah stated she preferred to rely on cool and flowing movements as well as yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack to win most engagements. In most cases, it was reactionary combat. Having practical knowledge in anatomy allowed Delilah to easily pinpoint the body's numerous weak points and consecutively made efforts to target those areas when given the chance. Plant Magic Plant Magic: Gardner Family Branch (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): A type of and that allowed the caster to easily create and control plant-matter in for a variety of offensive and defensive purposes. Delilah was rumoured to be an extremely talented user of the Magic, having practiced the art since she was just a young girl. She was taught the Gardner Family's specialized branch and was able to skillfully utilize it to outmatch similar practitioners and contend with anyone who dared challenge her. Due to Delilah's specialization and exceptional mastery, she was not limited to just seeds, being completely able to manipulate already existing plant-life with magic power to do her bidding or create any type of plants through simple contact with any type of surface, primarily the ground. Delilah's Magic Power was said to be greatly amplified when she had a killing intent, stopping at nothing to destroy the opposition until they were no more. Growth: Plant Magic's most basic yet most commonly overlooked capability. Through simple bodily contact with the ground, flesh, or any type of structure, Delilah was able to forcibly induce any manner of plant-life to grow at an unprecedented rate at her own will, usually to serve a myriad of purposes. The ability was known to be passive and must be consciously controlled lest it goes out of control. Delilah was also able to cause regression within the plant-life, just in case something went wrong or it served her purposes. It was primarily used for recreation, as Delilah was known to facilitate the propagation of trees and flowers to make forests and towns much more enjoyable, provide more sources of wood, or make fruit-bearing trees. She also used it to create temporary residences for herself during her travels. *'Reigenshioki' (れいげんしおき, lit. Grim Execution): Only used when Delilah truly wished for the death of her opponent, it was a grim sight to behold and was not meant for the faint of heart. Once Delilah was able to incapacitate the combatant, she would search for any wound on their body. After she pinpointed the various locations, Delilah would then jam her fingers into the wounds and unknowingly release numerous seeds into the system. While most people though Delilah was merely being sadistic in gauging their wounds, it had a darker and lethal purpose. At her own discretion, Delilah could activate the seeds with the target's body by exerting her magic power, causing them to burst from within in a grisly manner. Delilah had commented that the technique was beautiful and ironic, noting that even though a life had been extinguished, another had taken its place. Plant Wall (プラントへき, Puranto Heki): Achieved either through direct or indirect contact, Delilah would basically cause a wall of plant life to sprout from the ground to block any incoming attacks, defend herself, or provide a barrier between people. Delilah could also sprout long vertical walls as well, a term she coined as the Great Wall of Delilah. Plant Wall was known to be sprout exceptionally fast and appear anywhere she chooses. *'Plant Enclosure' (プラントかこみ, Puranto Kakomi): An enhanced and better tuned version of Plant Wall. It was achieved through the inclusion of additional magical energy to make the wall grow even larger and completely cover her body to provide protection from anywhere. The Enclosure was reinforced and sustained by Delilah's magical power and had noted to be quite durable in withstanding numerous amounts of damage. By placing additional spells on the Enclosure, it also able to absorb and reflect spells towards the original caster. Raging Vines (荒れ狂うつる, Arekuruutsuru): Gardner Family Branch: Floral Parade (ガードナーファミリー支店:フローラルこうしん, Gādonā Famirī Shiten: Furouraru Koushin): Delilah would clap her hands together and touch the ground, causing a trail of flowers to immediately bloom straight towards an opponent. Unknown to the opponent, the flowers contained a volatile mixture of chemicals inside it. As they bloomed, Delilah used her magical power as a catalyst to cause the chemicals to explode in a path-like fashion, catching the target by surprise. Delilah was known to utilize minor variations of Floral Parade, having it either encircle the opponent or use it as a simple distraction. Gardner Family Branch: Floral Concerto (ガードナーファミリー支店:フローラルコンチェルト, Gādonā Famirī Shiten: Furouraru Koncheruto): Gardner Family Branch: Eden Overgrowth (ガードナーファミリー支店:エデンふとりすぎ, Gādonā Famirī Shiten: Eden Futorisugi): Gardner Family Branch: Mind over Plant (ガードナーファミリー支店:こころうえプラント, Gādonā Famirī Shiten: Kokoro Ue Puranto): Chlorokinetic Constructs: Kougouseihou (こうごうせいほう, lit. Photosynthesis Cannon): During combat, Delilah passively absorbed solar energy via chlorophyll receptors she carefully implanted into her body that fueled the woman's energy reserves. Through consecutive experimentation, Delilah devised a limited way to manipulate the photsynthetic energy for use in her spells. Her known and possibly only use was to transfer the energy into cannon-like plant constructs that fired blasts of intensified and destructive energy at her command. Delilah was also able to focus and fire the energy from her hand as long as a plant construct was used as a catalyst. Other Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Delilah had shown herself to be quite skilled in its application, able to transform into an attractive man and woman respectively with completely different voices to meet the presented situation or to escape from unwanted attention. Delilah was able to maintain the forms for a lengthy duration of time. However, she was unable to get rid of her womanly scent, although the male's smell was noted to be sweet sweat. Notes Trivia *Delilah's last name, Gardener, was pun on the character. Behind the Scenes *The name, Delilah is of Hebrew origin, meaning "languishing, lovelorn, seductive". Biblically, Delilah was the woman who beguiled Samson into revealing the secret of his superhuman strength. *Delilah keeping daggers in forty-nine places around her body was a reference and nod to Mihato Uesugi, a character in Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de that stated she could hide items in forty-nine places on her body. Gallery File:Plant.jpg References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:White Horizon Member